


If You Could Forgive Me

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: Remember To Live [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really sorry." Stiles sat down next to the grave. He really only ever came here to talk to his mom. He felt better when he was here. When he was talking to her.</p>
<p>But today was a break from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but... ugh. Short and simple, but still... I'm so sorry. So so SO sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all errors are my own. I'm sure Derek wouldn't have let me post this because of feels. I'm still soooooo sorry.

Stiles stood in front of the grave. He could feel his dad's eyes on him, but this was something he had to do alone. The entire pack was worried, grieving. Worst was that he wasn't even able to face them just yet. It was unfair, everything that had happened to them.

Everything he had let happen to them.

"I'm really sorry." Stiles sat down next to the grave. He really only ever came here to talk to his mom. He felt better when he was here. When he was talking to her.

But today was a break from normal.

"I wish things had been different, you know. That I could just go back in time and save you, change history so this wouldn't have been your fate." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I should be the one who is dead, not you." It was unfair. He had been the villain this time around. He had killed people, and injured even more. He hurt pack, he hurt family, he hurt people who were completely innocent in everything.

"I don't even know how to forgive myself right now. I don't even know if I can look at the pack, knowing that all of this is my fault. I let that thing control me, didn't fight harder. It put you and everyone else in danger and you ended up dead because of it." Stiles leaned back against the headstone, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know what to do now. I can't look at Scott. I know he'd say it wasn't my fault that you died. But I had a hand in it. I ultimately was the reason those stupid new hunters were able to take you out so easily. But, no matter what Scott says... I still feel like it's my fault. It _is_ my fault." Stiles swallowed head and let his head fall back against the tombstone.

"Hey, Isaac? I know I'll never forgive myself, but... Can you forgive me one day?" Stiles just gazed at the sky, as if wanting a sign from the beta that he could. But nothing happened. "Right... Don't know what I was expecting..." Stiles got to his feet, brushing dirt and grass from his jeans.

"Take care, okay? Tell your mom and brother I say hi. And tell my mom I miss her. She'll look after you. She's good like that." Stiles had to stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I'm so sorry." He rubbed at his eyes before heading back to his dad.


End file.
